The present invention relates to a cup padding for putting inside a brassiere to support the breast.
In order to have the breasts full and voluptuous, a woman may try every possible medical measure, including surgical operation. However, taking a surgical operation in order to make the breasts look good tends to induce side effects. The most simple way to make the breasts look good is to put a cup padding 3 in the brassiere 2 on each breast 1 (see FIG. 4). The cup padding 3, as shown in FIG. 4, is directly molded from silicon rubber, having a convex front side and a concave rear side fitting the breast. The thickness of the cup padding gradually reduces from the center area toward the border area. Because the cup padding is a solid silicon rubber cup, it has a certain weight. If the cup padding is mad thicker, its weight is relatively increased, further its flexibility is relatively reduced. Because the breast bears the pressure of the cup padding, the user feels uncomfortable when bearing a thick cup padding.